As my Bonded
by VampLover89
Summary: This story takes place after "Dead and Gone". Eric promises Sookie to explain the conditions of being his boned/wife. I know most of you have read the book after this one i tried not to make it exactly like "Dead in the Family". Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after "Dead and Gone". Eric promises Sookie to explain the conditions of being his boned/wife. I haven't decided if I am going to add any mature context yet. This is my first SVM story

I don't own any of these characters, or settings, just writing what I think should happen.

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

The bar was busy today so I didn't have time to think about the message that Eric left for me before I went to work.

"My lover, it is time for our talk. I will pick you up after work, Eric". How it with just a couple of sentences, Eric can turn my body into liquid heat.

"Sookie, can I have a chicken basket with honey mustard". Andy shouted from his table, he was sitting with his new wife Halleigh. Andy and his sister Portia Bellefleur had had a double wedding last summer and because of some medical problems I became one of the bridesmaids. The Bellfleur's haven't been on my list of favorite people, but since Bill was there how ever many great grandfathers, I tried to be nice.

"Right away Andy" I said with a causal smile on my face. Bill is my ex-boyfriend and first love. We had a falling out on the count of him lying to me our whole relation ship. He was sent to Bon Temps by the Queen of Louisiana to seduce me. He obviously was really good at it because I fell head over heels. I walked over to the kitchen and picked up the order, and placed it on Andy's table.

"Anything else I can get for yall."

"No we're fine Sookie, thank you." he said without looking up. Andy knew I was a telepath and he wanted to use me to solve crimes. I guess you can say he was disappointed that I don't use my ability to help fight crime.

"How about you Halleigh?" I smiled at her, and for the first time today it was genuine. Halleigh has always been nice to me; she is a teacher at a local elementary school.

"No thank you I'm fine, Sookie."

The rest of the evening went by in a blur, until Eric stepped in the bar. It was like the whole bar went dim and there was only a spotlight on him. I could feel how he drank in the sight of me, it made me shiver a little. He walked over to a table in my section and sat down. In a trance I started to check him out head to toe. He looked especially gorgeous today, his golden locks pulled into a low ponytail. He wore a tailored gray suit, white button up, and a black tie. When Eric dresses up he always looks like he just stepped out of a GQ photo shoot.

As I made my way to him I can feel everyone's eyes on me, but it doesn't matter, the only eyes I care about are the sapphire blues of Eric Northman. Eric and I had our problems at the begging. I thought he was an arrogant area sheriff who got whatever he wanted and only cared for himself. He thought I was just a silly naive human who caught his attention because of my ability. I'm a telepath, I can read minds just not vampires, I think it has to do with there brainwaves. Supernaturals are a little harder to read I get snippets instead of a full thought.

"Hello lover" Eric said with an intense stare.

"Hi Eric, do you want me to get you anything? I get off work in 10 minutes."

"Sure, ill have a trueblood A positive." His fangs begin to show

Because of our blood bond Eric and I have this really strong sexual attraction. I'm not saying sex with Eric is bad, in fact it's great. Its just being around him makes me feel like jumping his bones, and that's something I don't want to do in public. Eric smiles and licks his lips sensing where my thoughts were taking me.

"Ill be right back." I walk up to the bar to give Sam the order. Sam's my boss, friend and a shape shifter. He's a rare pure blood shifter and can change in to any animal he wants. His favorite is a collie.

"What does Eric want?" Sam asks in a harsh tone, Sam isn't really fond of vampires, especially Eric.

"He came by to pick me up after my shift." He shakes his head in discuss, and hands me the warmed blood.

"Is there a problem Sam?" I was getting a little aggravated

"No, it just seems like your spending a lot of time with Eric lately." Sam tone was even, showing no emotion at all.

"How is that any of your business? You know what never mind, my shifts over." I storm off towards Eric's table. Eric stands up looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I grab his hand and headed to the back of the bar to Sam's office. I could tell Eric was giving him the same glare I was. I got to Sam's office put my apron in the cubby and too out my bag. With my hand still on Eric I walk out the back door and in the direction to my car. When I finally got to it, Eric spins me around and leans me against the car. In the next second Eric's lips are on mine. Kissing Eric is always a pleasure. I guess when you're a thousand years old you have all that free time to practice. Using his tongue to part my lips, I finally give him access to what we both have been waiting for. By the time we parted, I forgot the reason why I was mad. I stroke his cheek and smile.

"Lover, its only been a few weeks."

"Yeah, but it seems like a life time" I say resting my head on his chest. He brushed a kiss on my head and asked. "Are you up for our chat…" he trailed of as I placed my most seductive kiss on his lips.

Looking up at him with a smirk. "What do you think?" after we parted I lay on his chest again.

"Would you like to see my home, lover?" I have never been to Eric's house before. I looked at him as if he asked me if I wanted to go to Disney World.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eric laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, wish I did though. Based on Charlaine Harris's Southern Vampire Mysteries.

Chapter 2

Since I knew Eric was picking me up, I my roommate Amelia drive me to work. Eric, always a gentleman, opened the shine read sports car door for me to get in. we sat in silence holding hands while we drove to Shreveport. I know Eric could feel my excitement of finally being able to go to his house. What I felt from Eric was something different. He was both happy and horny, two things that he's always projecting when we're close.

As we pull up to Eric's house I can't help but gasp. It was one of those modern houses that looked asymmetrical with a lot of windows. I thought it was weird considering vampires need to be out of sun light. When I asked him about it he said "When I have gathering they like to look at the stars, plus I have shutter that block out all the light in the daytime.

The exterior had cream cement and brown vinyl siding. Very similar to all the other houses that we passed in this neighborhood. I know Eric has more than one house, so he must use this one because it's closest to Fangtasia. I stood there for what I thought was hours looking at the house thinking how normal and not Eric it looked.

"I bought this house before Great Revelation; I wanted something that didn't stand out to the humans."

"Oh" Eric smiled and grabbed my hand and led me to the front door. He opened the door slowly, I guess try to add dramatic effect. Inside was just as gasp worthy. When you first step in, there is a big living room to your left and an even bigger dining room to your right. Heading into the living room, I see a couch set (sofa, love seat, and recliner), a medium coffee table with a few things scatter on it, and a huge plasma TV and entertainment center. The thing that caught my eye was the Viking helmet over the stole walled fire place. I giggled to my self wondering if that was Eric's original Viking helmet.

"I bought it at an auction some years ago."

The rest of the tour was quick kitchen, office and guest room accompanied the living and dinning room on the first floor. On the second floor there were two more rooms, one master bedroom the other was a guestroom. He must have a lot of guest I thought to myself. The master bedroom had a decent size bathroom in it, everything organize and well decorated. At the end of the tour we ended up at a door outside of the kitchen, I was wonder where this went.

"Here is where I rest for the day." He pulled me with him as he turned on the light and we started down a narrow staircase. On the inside of the door was a deadbolt lock, so no one can get in. at the bottom of the stairs he opened another door and it led to a room with a king size bed, love seat, computer desk, night stand and mini refrigerator.

"There's also a bathroom through there." He pointed to the far wall. I nodded my head to let him know that I was still listening.

"I have never known you to be speechless, Lover." Eric grinned and dragged me into his arms for a hug. After holding each other for a few breaths I look up at him and said…

"Its beautiful." In a voice so low, I think even with his vampire hearing, Eric had to strain to hear it.

"I'm glade to hear to it." Bending down he places kisses on my temple and along my jaw.

"I would like it if you stayed with me tonight." Continuing with the kisses, he travels along my jaw then to my neck. He finds that spot where he can feel pulse and licks it.

"Hmm Lover, will you?" Eric knows when he does that I have no coherent thought in my mind, I barley know my own name.

"Um Hmm" Still in his arms he carries me to the bed and sits me on the edge. Pulling my scrunchy out of my hair, he figures out the tangles, massages my head, all while leaning down to put his lips on mine. Without waiting for an invitation I ease my tongue into his mouth and slant my head to deepen the kiss. My hands leave his neck so that I could massage the bulge that keeps getting harder by the minute.

"Lover" he growls in between a kiss

He slides into the bed beside me, his hands massaging my stomach and inching lower. The kissing and caressing seemed to go on for eons. Finally Eric started to undress me, from my merlottes white shirt to my black pants and Nike. Eric had all ready discarded his suit jacket so all I had to do was loosen and remove his shirt. By the time Eric's upper body was bare, his pants were gone.

"Mmm Eric, I missed you" his hands must have all ready been on my back, because on second my bra on the next it was gone.

"I have thought of this many times." His hands were exactly like the man himself, confident, with a strength that elicited trust, and excitement. Bending down he devoured my nipple with all the longing and love that I have felt when we were not together. After giving my other nipple the same attention, he kisses down my torso. His strong cool hands play with the elastic band of my underwear while kissing just below my bellybutton. My hands pull on his hair to move it along; he obviously gets the message and takes them off. I pull his hair until he looks at me, and curl my index finger in a come hither fashion. With a vampire swift movement he takes off his boxers.

Staring up into his eyes, filled with passion, I gasp as he moves between my thighs. First slow so that I could adjust to his sized, my gracious plenty, how I've missed it so much. I smile to my self.

"Lover" it was just a whisper but I felt it deep down in my bones.

"Eric" I clung to him, writhed against him, arched to meet his ever so powerful thrust and shift. I dug my nails into his shoulders and was aware of his hands gripping my butt as he drove deeper. Sensing I was getting close Eric bent down and bit my shoulder, climaxing, the moment violent in its intensity. Shaking in his hold, he finally releases his seed with a loud growl. Trembling against him, I kiss his neck, shoulder and cheek, my way of saying thank you. Eric held me, the aftershocks of my release still rippling. Easing his weight off me, yet never letting me go. After catching my breath and bringing down my heart rate, he tucked a stand of my hair behind my ear.

"There are only a few more hours until sun down, would you like to have our talk now." I had pre pared myself for this talk but now that he's ready to talk, I'm not sure if I'm ready to listen. On one hand this bond could be a good thing. With all the drama that goes on in Vamp and Supe politics, I could use a big, tall, blonde Viking by my side. On the other there the fact that I don't know what Eric and I have with out the blood bond. Then there are the unexpected expectations that I'm not sure I'd like. I sigh heavily and get ready for the conditions of being Eric's wife/bonded.

"Ok Eric, what are the terms?"

* * *

_I have started the next chapter but I am having trouble with the conditions of Sookie's bond to Eric. Any suggestions will be appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I would like to thank all of you who helped me with my writers block. I would especially like to thank __missey801__, you have given my some pretty good ideas, and I would probably still be stuck._

_Please write a review, your feedback is appreciated.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

I release my hold of him and sit up to brace myself for any kind of news. Eric see's my movement and does the same. Still not looking at him, Eric tries to get my attention.

"Lover, Sookie, my wife, my bonded. Look at me." Eric puts his finger under my chin so that I am forced to look at him.

"Yes." Breathing in deeply I put a small smile on my face and look up at him. Smiling, Eric plants a kiss on my lips.

"Don't be upset, they are very simple and will only change your life a little."

"First we will have to have a ceremony where all the Louisiana vampires will attend. It is similar to a human wedding; there will be vows that we will have to recite. Instead of a kiss, or with it, we have to share blood in front of everyone. Just a little cut on the wrist and that is all."

Okay, this is starting off to be not what I expected. I thought he was going to say, I needed to quite my job, work for him, and move in with him. Sure I will eventually move in with him, but only when I am ready.

"I know how you dislike vampire politics, but when I am summoned you will have to attend and be by my side. I can't feed on any one but you, unless you tell me otherwise. Basically all the traditions of a human marriage but with a twist."

"Seems fair, is there something else." I could sense he was holding back something. Eric looked away, even though vampires don't breath, he takes in a deep breath before he continues. He takes my hand in his, and looks at me with an unreadable expression.

"If something ever happens to me, you will take over Area 5" he drew tiny circles on my wrist in order to soothe me.

"Since you wish to remain mortal, when you-"Eric draws in another unnecessary breath"-die, I shall die with you. If you happen to change your mind and want to become immortal then ill be the one to change you."

We sat in silence for a while; I ran everything that was just said over in my head. There are so many things to consider, but the only thing that I couldn't get passed was the fact that Eric would end his life when I died. I know Eric has strong feelings, if not love, for me but has a hard time expressing it. He has always looked out for himself; he's done it for over a thousand years. It must be different to feel so strongly for a person, other than his late wife, and have to end his existence because of me.

"I'd do anything for you." Eric said with his head still low. I push some of his hair from his face.

"What are you talking about" tucking his hair behind his ear I rest my head on his shoulder.

"You said that it must be different to feel so strongly for you and have to end my existence for you. It wouldn't be, because I'd do any thing for you." He raised his head and looked down at me. All the love he couldn't say out loud was in those beautiful blues.

"I didn't say that out loud" my eyes meeting his, he saw the shock that I felt.

"Yes. I heard you." Eric looked at me confused. _Maybe I did say it out loud, but I swear I was thinking it._ This time, Eric looked at me wide eyed and cradled my face with his hands.

"Lover, I want you to think of a number in your head." Still confused, I nod. _Hmm…eight hundred and forty-seven._ Eric gasped and started to kiss my entire face

"Oh Lover this is fantastic." He dropped more kisses on my face, and finally stopped resting his forehead on mine.

"What?"

"Eight hundred and forty-seven" I pull my face from his in shock "Is the number you thought of right?" Okay, now I'm freaking out. Leaving the warmth of the bead I grab the sheet and start to pace the bedroom. _What is going on?_

"Sookie, my love" before leaving the bed Eric put his pants back on and walk towards me. Stopping me in mid pace, he put his hands on my shoulder to keep me still. While pulling my into a hug I can feel his body vibrate. _Great. Mr. Chuckles here is laughing while I'm losing my mind. No, its fine. I'm just crazy Sookie, who over reacts._

"You're not crazy" I gasp and he kisses my head. I look at him and stare. "I don't know how but, I can hear what you are thinking."

Shaking my head "that's impossible, right? How? When? Why aren't you freaking out?" I hit his shoulder lightly. _Is it something that just happened or has he been keeping this from me, as I have from him._

"What have you not told me?" There was a hint of anger in his voice, with a touch of curiosity. _Awkward, I forgot he could hear me. Now I see what I do to other people._

"Um…some time back, I was able to hear your thoughts" I looked away this time, feeling ashamed that I kept this from him. I didn't want to see the hurt, disappointment, betrayal, or anger that might be in his eyes.

I am not quite sure why I didn't tell Eric about the first time I heard him. I think it was on a day that I visited him at Fangtasia; I heard how he felt when I just walked in. At first I thought it was just the bond, but later I realized it was his words, not feelings that came through. Reading vampire minds is not something that you should share to the world.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was harsh, and his fingers were slightly digging into my arm.

"I wasn't positive at the time that I was reading your mind. I just thought it had to do with the bond. Your going to leave a bruise, let go." Eric released me and now he was the one pacing the room. I went to take a shower, while he calmed down. I tied my hair in a loose ponytail and walked into the bathroom.

After closing the door I looked around, admiring the spacious bathroom. The bathroom was big and had the color scheme as the rest of the house, cream and brown. The cabinets were a dark stain wood with cream colored marble counters. On the left there was a stand in shower, surrounded by a glass wall, which was hard to look through. A head of me was this closet/chest looking thing, where all the towels and toiletries are stored. There was a separate little room for the toilet. I get in the shower and let the hot water run over my muscles. I was so relaxed, and in there so long that the water turned cold. I shut off the water, grabbed a towel and stepped out the shower.

After putting on one of the robes that were hanging in the bathroom, I open the door to find Eric laying on the bed. He looked very still; I guessed he was having his vampire down time. I walked over to his side of the bed and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Eric" I whispered. He didn't move or say anything. Was _he so mad at me that he's ignoring me?_ I thought if I said it in my head he'd hear me. Nothing. Angry, I stomped over to the other side and picked up my clothes so I could take them home later. My phone fell out of my pocket and as I picked it up I saw what time it was. It was just after dawn and Eric was dead for the day. I slipped back into bed and placed a feather light kiss on his lips, and then,as minutes ticked by, I feel asleep with my head on his chest.

* * *

_Don't forget to review, everything helps_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of these character, just feeding my imagination while I wait for the next book.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Waking up around 11am, I yawned and realize I have the lunch shift at Merlottes. Rushing to put on my clothes, I almost missed the note on the dresser. Grabbing it, I try to read it while dialing my house. I hope Amelia was there, I need a ride home and to work. I read:

_**Sookie,**_

_**Sorry we didn't get to talk about our new found talents. I was a jerk and wish to discuss this further. The keys to my cars are by the front door and my alarm code is 35, 26, and 34. I will call you tonight.**_

**_Eric_**

Ending the phone call before someone picked up, I smiled at the note, fold it and put it in my bag. Locking the dead bolt on the bottom door and the one leading to the kitchen, I head to the front door. I didn't know which car keys went to which, so I just chose the middle on, and left the house after making sure the front door was locked.

Walking to the garage, I see a women and her baby in a stroller, jogging down the street. I chuckled to myself, opening the garage door; I press the cars alarm to see which lucky car I had chosen. Catching my attention I turned my head to the right and saw the flashing headlights. Those headlights were attached to a baby blue Mercedes convertible. Grinning I walk over to it, unlock it, and step inside.

Even with the long pants, I could still feel the cool leather on my skin. I can picture Eric riding around, his hair blowing in the wind. The car looked and smelled new, I wonder when he bought it. Starting the engine, I turn on the radio and put the top down. Minutes passed by and I pull up to the spot in front of my back door. Amelia was about to leave, when she saw the car pull up. She looked confused; when I stepped out of it she looked surprised and then ran down the stairs.

Nice car. Eric's?!" I moved out the way so that she could see the interior.

"Yeah, borrowed it so that I could get to work, lock the door when you're finished. I have to get ready for work, or ill be late." Waving, I head up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"No problem." I heard Amelia yell as I re-heated some coffee. After jumping in to the bathroom for a quick shower, I was dressed and ready for wok in twenty minute. I poured some coffee into a travel mug, added cream and sugar, and then made my self a Hot Pocket. I got to work with just a minute to spare. I put my things into my cubby and wave to holly as I walked over to take an order.

Today was another slow day which was odd because there is always a lunch rush. I could say it was because of the Were's and Shifter's announcing there existence but, that would be lying. I'm not saying everybody started holding hands and sang Kumbaya but they didn't chase Sam with pitch forks and torches either. Thinking of that day brought up memories of Tray. Tray Dawson, Werewolf, friend, and roommate's ex-boyfriend, was killed during the Fairy war. I hadn't known Tray that long but he was always there when you needed help. The Fairy war was between the two prices, Niall and Breandan. Breandan though that half breed fairies should be executed, this problem was very important to because not so recently I had discover I was part fairy. As it turns out, Niall is actually my great-grandfather and Claude and Claudine are my cousins. Claude and Claudine are twins, both tall with long dark wavy hair. While Claudine was as sweet at pie, Claude was only interested in himself and other guys. The gorgeous ones are always gay.

At the end of my shift, I thought I'd stop by the Kwiq n Sip to get Bill some Trueblood. Bill was still pretty hurt from the war, so I told him I'd bring him some every week and check up on him. Bill had come with Niall after I was kidnapped by bad fairies. Fairy two aka Neave, cut Bill with a silver blade and then bit him with silver capped teeth. The silver ended up in Bill's blood system, so he had to take blood from Clancy. Clancy, who is also dead, wasn't very fond of me, died at the war too. Driving up to Bill's house, which was across the cemetery from mine, the sun was setting so Bill would be up. I knocked on the door; I waited a few seconds before the door opened. Bill looked a lot better; his skin was a little pinker than it had been. Opening the door all the way, he let me in. I headed straight to the kitchen to heat up some blood and store the rest into the fridge. After it was heated I precede to shake it to make sure there were no hot spots.

"How have you been?" I asked sitting the blood down on the table next to him. He had just finished the one he had before I got there, and was already grabbing for the next one.

"Good, considering. How are you, I see you look better after having Eric's blood." I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I let it go.

"Yeah, I just have some scar and bruises nothing that drastic." We sat there with the TV on low, just looking-any where but at each other. I know Bill has not yet accepted my relationship wit Eric yet, and that he still loves me. To me it is still uncomfortable being alone with him, knowing that he wants to get back with me, hoping things with Eric will fail. He was my first everything, It is something that a girl never forgets. I also will never forget the pain, and betrayal that he caused me either. In some ways I for give him, I just haven't forgotten.

Thankfully my phone rang, looking at the caller ID I saw that it was coming from Fangtasia. Keeping my excitement inside I excuse me self and answered the phone.

"Hello" I expected to hear Eric's voice but instead it was a female, Pam.

"Sookie, my blond friend, Eric wanted me to ask you if you could come by Fangtasia."

I was shocked, I think this was the first time that Eric has asked me to do-well anything.

"He asked me. Really?" I was still stunned, but a smile spread across my face.

"I know, it is not like him to ask anyone anything. I was shocked myself. When I asked him about it, he growled and told me to 'just do it'. Like that check sneaker company." I laughed, how many times have your heard someone say that, yet from a vampire it's funny. Pam loved to bust Eric's chops, because he likes me and tries hard to act different around me. I guess my good manners rubbed off on him.

"Ok then, I'll be there in 40 minutes after I say bye to Bill."

"How is Bill?" Looking over my shoulder, I saw Bill had traded the blood for a book.

"He's doing better, see you later." I said as I walked back to the living room where my bag was.

"Later, Sookie." I putt my phone in my bag then put the straps on my shoulder.

"I'll be back next week if you're still not feeling well." He was so concentrated on his book, then he put in a book mark and looked up at me.

"You don't have to take care of me or come and visit Sookie." His voice was cold.

"I know I don't have to, if we weren't friends, I'd leave you here alone to rot and not cared if you lived or died. But we are friends, and you offered to die for me it is the least I could do, you ungrateful bastard." Vampires could be so unbelievable. I stormed out of his house and headed for the car.

I heard a twig break, and looked in its direction. I saw a shadow drift from tree to tree. I started to walk faster, at the car door I was wondering if I should have just went back to Bill's house instead. I was about to go back, when I felt something behind be.

"Sookie" I screamed at the creepy whisper and in the next second a chain was thrown around me. The person who called my name from behind me, put a cloth to my nose and mouth, in the next second every thing went black.

* * *

I haven't decided to keep up with this story when "Dead in the Family" comes out yet.

I will try to fish before then. Thanks for the reading and revewing, it helps a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own any of these characters, the credit goes to Charlaine Harris with he SVM books. Though I wish I were that good. First time Eric and Sookie POVs(point of views).

Words in Italic are thoughts. _I hope they like it_…LOL

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

**Eric's POV**

I was catching up on some paper work, which I do not enjoy, when I told Pam to call Sookie and ask if she could stop by Fangtasia. I knew this came as a shock to her because the look on Pam's face was indeed as I thought it would be. This only reminded me that for my lover, I would try to be less Viking and more gentlemen.

"You want me to ask Sookie to come here?" With one eye brow raised, I growled a just do it, and smiled. She turned and walked out my office to make the call. I could hear her chuckle, and then I went back to work.

I had a lot to discuss with my bonded, we didn't get to talk about our new talents before the sun came up, and I died for the day. Oh but it was, as humans say, opening a present on Christmas day. I know Sookie doesn't like hearing people's thoughts, but when I heard her words, and realized it had not come from my lover's mouth, I could not help but be excited.

_Eric _

It was just a whisper. I looked around to see if Sookie had all ready arrived, then again I would have felt that she was here through the bond.

_Eric help me._

This made me stand up. Sookie was in trouble. This time I will not let her down; she will not look at me with such sadness that tears at my unbeaten heart apart. The first time during the Fairy war, I felt everything that had happened to her. All the pain and anguish that she felt, was as if it was happening to be. It was the most agonizing thing that I have ever felt; worst than silver touching my skin. I could not move. I still had to explain that to her, then she would understand. It hurt worse when she lay curled up next to me, tears in her eyes, asking why I hadn't come to her. I will not let her down.

_Eric please B-_

Then there was nothing, as if she was out cold. I yelled for Pam, who was in my office within seconds.

"Pam, where was Sookie when you called her?" I walked from behind my desk to get my keys. _Wait flying will be quicker_, I thought to myself.

"She went to visit Bill." Could it be what she was about to say? Was Bill holding her hostage? I snarled out loud and Pam looked at me wide eyed. _I will ripe Compton's head off and feed it to the wolves. That bastard. Sookie is mine now, I will not lose her. I can not lose her. She is my everything; she brings me sunlight, when for over a thousand years there has only been darkness._

**Sookie's POV**

_Ugh seriously, what is with people and kidnapping, it's so overrated._ I wasn't all there but I felt someone pushing me into a car. Now, as I began to open my eyes and look around, I see that I'm in what looks like a motel room. _Ah great_, I thought to myself, _just great_. A wet towel touched my forehead, I flinched, and then I groaned.

"Where am I? I looked up at the person who held the towel; purple eyes stared back at me. _Terrific, just what I need._

"Quinn." My voice was a little raspy, but I heard the annoyance in it. I hadn't seen Quinn since he came to my house trying to convince me to give us another shot. Bill came over after he got a call from Eric, and started to fight with him. Eventually Eric stopped the fight, but not before I was knocked unconscious first. Quinn wasn't suppose to come into Eric's Area without Eric, and or my permission. _Well look who's breaking the rules._

"Sookie, I am sorry this had to happen like this." I snickered and stared at him. He looked away ashamed. Quinn and I had gone out for a while, it was great, even dreamed about what it would be like it we lasted a long time, but his family needed him more. They would always come first with some sort of life threatening, or altering problem that he would either lie about or leave me to go deal with. Being as selfish as I was, I wanted to be number one, but I realized that was not about to happen so I ended it. Quinn took it pretty bad, saying that I broke it off without giving it a chance. By then I had already developed these confusing feelings for Eric. _Speaking of…_

"Eric is not going to be happy when he finds out you kidnapped me." I said, with all the confidence in the world. _Maybe I over did it, Eric didn't come for me last time why would come now._ Even with that said I tried to send him a SOS telling him I needed help.

_Eric_

_Sookie, where are you? I went by Bill's house he said he heard a noise but couldn't get there fast enough. Where are you? Who did this? I will seek revenge!!_

Thank god that worked. I closed my eyes ignoring what Quinn was saying.

_I don't know where Quinn took me._

Even though we weren't close I could tell how angry, or a better word, furious he was. Eric said a string of curses

_How did he – not important. Can you find out where you are?_

I open up my eyes and found that the room was empty. _Crap. Maybe I should have kept my eyes open._ I made an attempted to stand up, but found I was bound to the chair. It was dark with only the outside street lamp shinning in the window. I looked around to find that this was a pretty standard motel room; two twin size beds, a TV, bathroom, a mini fridge, and a small coffee machine. Looking out the window I could see that we were surrounded by trees. _I wonder if we were still in Louisiana. Doubt it, why would Quinn be that stupid._ After that thought, Quinn stepped into the room again.

"Got you some water." He brought the cup to my lips and I swallowed. I could see that Quinn was watching as my throat worked to bring down the water. I looked at him thinking he still was nice to look at, but tired. His six foot plus build, wrapped up in olive colored muscle. He had full lips and a proud nose. His eyes were dark, but up close you can tell they were a deep purple. Where his smooth unmarked skin used to be, were dark circles under his eyes and scars. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Quinn" I said after the water was all gone. "Where am I?

"I just wanted to talk to you, Eric will think that I took you out of Louisiana." He made sense. Eric would search the world before he thought that I hadn't even left the state. "We're in a motel just outside of Bon Temps."

_Eric, I'm in a motel outside of Bon Temps. Quinn said he just wants to talk._

_That is what phones are for, I'll be there soon._

_Wait…let him tell me what he has to say. I sat in silence, while Eric thought it over_

_Fine_ he said with annoyance in his voice, _but as soon as you permit me, or I think he will harm you, I'm coming in._

**Eric's POV**

_What was that fur ball thinking when he took Sookie? That she'd run into his arms, and leave me. She is not his anymore, she does not wish to be with him, and she told him this. I know my lover is beautiful and every human man wishes that she was theirs. Well they are to late, she is mine, and I will not let her go._ I flew around Bon Temps looking for this motel that Quinn has Sookie hostage. After the fourth one I found her. I got close to the window to hear what this low life had to say.

"We had something special, Sookie. I wish you'd give us another chance." _Pathetic. Sorry Quinn, Sookie and I are wed so move on._

"Quinn. I told you how I felt. Yes we could have gone all the way, but I have moved on. In fact, I guess you can say that I'm married." The pride I felt when Sookie said those words was indescribable. I wanted to open the door, walk in, pick her up, and bring her to my home. I heard the growl start in Quinn's stomach and reach his throat. Before Sookie could call out for me to come in, Quinn had struck her and I had broken the window.

"Quinn" I said in a snarl. The surprise on his face only lasted a few seconds, and then Quinn looked at me and smiled, knowing that I could not enter until someone invited me. Once someone occupies a motel room it is there choice to let someone in, otherwise I would have been able to enter on my own. He looked back at Sookie who, if looks could kill, he'd be one dead cat.

He started to circle the chair of which she was bound to, bent over and sniffed her hair, and licked her ear. Sookie looked at me with pleading eyes; Quinn took this to be the perfect time to punch Sookie in the face. Eyes wide with rage, Sookie was about to yell for me again to come in, but Quinn silenced her with another blow to the opposite side of her face. It was infuriating to be on the outside of the room and not to be there to help my lover. _When I get into this room I am going to tear him to shreds._

"Keep it up tiger. 'Cause once I get into this room, my face will be last that you'll see." _I cannot sit here and do nothing_, I said to myself. Unconscious, Quinn grabbed Sookie and threw her on the bed. He then proceeded on to crawl over her and brought his head down to her neck. He then rips her shirt open a little. _Does he mean to rape her? Over my dead body._

_Sookie you must invite me in. Please lover, wake up for me. Invite me in. _I felt her stir.

_Invite me in telepathically._

_Will it work?_

_Let's find out._ She turned her head towards the window and said _COME IN__._

With vampire speed I flew through the window and into Quinn. Before he could think about how I got into the room, I had my fist to his jaw twice. He roared out some vulgarity, but I heard nothing. It was as if I wasn't even my self, all I saw was red, and my arm moving fast against Quinn's face. Quinn, I heard was a strong shifter, but hurting Sookie and trying to rape her while I watched, he did not stand a chance. I could smell Quinn's blood on my hands and I looked down at him to see his face bloody and swollen. I was ready to kill him. I bent down and was about to bite when I heard

"Eric. Don't." That was the only reason Quinn lived. If Sookie would have remained silent, there would be no more Weretiger. My vision cleared and I took one last hit to Quinn's face and he was out. I looked up at Sookie, fangs out; my face was tense with a look of death. But after seeing her face my fangs retracted, I nodded then got up to walk towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and held on for what seemed like hours. I finally took out my phone, called Pam and told her that she and Maxwell Lee should get here, clean up the mess that was made, and to take care of Quinn. Hanging up the phone, I rest my head on hers.

"Eric" her voice was horse and low, but I heard her. "You came" she said and snuggled closer, her head in the crook of my neck.

"Of course" I whispered. She looked up at me and I pushed her blond hair away from her face, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Of course."

* * *

**May, 3, 2010. _Tomorrow "Dead in the Family" is out_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Even though "Dead in the Family" came out, I still wanted to at least wrap this up. After this chapter there will at least two more, where I will try to write about Sookie and Eric's "wedding". Please if you have any suggestions feel free to write it in the review or a message.**

**Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters; the genius goes to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I don't know how long we sat like that, my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist protectively while humming a tune I didn't know. All I know is that it was very soothing.

_What are you going to do with Quinn? Kill him?_

I looked up at him, knowing that he had the right to kill Quinn for what he did. I was torn between letting Eric actually kill the tiger and telling Eric that he will get what's coming to him one day. But lately Quinn has been a problem. Working with Nevada vampires to take over Louisiana because they had his mother, a lot of vampires were killed during that. He was ordered to never come into Area 5 without permission, which was basically never going to happen, but did he listen. Nope. This may not be the last time that he will try to contact me again, especially because of the marriage. Now that we know that he is capable hurting me, and closes to raping me.

_Eric _

The way that I said his name let him no what I wanted to happen, I hadn't agreed or disagreed that killing Quinn was best. But Eric knew me so well and just nodded his head in agreement.

_Okay_

He pulled out his cell phone and called Maxwell lee and told him to take Quinn to the basement of Fangtasia.

"Leave him there until I arrive." He said and flipped it the phone call, with my body still wrapped around him, he stood up and walked out the motel room.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He bent his head down and kissed just below my ear.

I wasn't sure what he was about to do. I nodded then said "You don't have to carry me to the car, I can walk from here." I was just about to release my hold, when he said

"I didn't drive, hold on to me Lover." Without a warning he jumped up I realized because we didn't come back down that we were flying. I had forgotten that Eric could fly. I first come across this awesome talent in Rhodes, the hotel we were staying at was about to collapse, because the FotS fanatics had set bombs under the vampire hotel and several had already gone off. I went into Eric and Pam's room to wake them, or at least help them move before they got buried in the hotel. Since Eric is older he was able to get up and get him self to safety, Pam wasn't as lucky. Eric grabbed Pam's coffin, while I jumped on Eric's blanket cover back, and fly to where all the paramedics were. They took them to an underground garage so that they wouldn't be exposed to light. That was also the day that Barry, a guy who was also telepathic, and I help find any survivors and were almost recruited to be apart of stopping crime.

* * *

Even under the circumstances of just being beat up, this was pretty romantic. The sky was clear and there were no street lights for miles, so I was able to see the stars. It would have been better with a full moon, but it was still breath taking. I raised my head to look at Eric, smiled, and then laid my head on his shoulder while my eyes drifted shut.

I didn't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up, I was in my bed with my nightgown on, sprawled across Eric's body while he caressed my back. I stirred in his arms, and then ran my hand from his chest to his neck. My third favorite body part, next to his gracious plenty and his butt. He looked down at me, eyes half open, and drew me closer so that now I was cradled in his lap. My heart started to race, feeling warmth through out my body. I drew a line with my finger from his jaw, lips and neck, and then I felt him tremor. I smiled at that, liking that he was so affected by my touch as I was his. His pupils dilated leaving only a thin line of blue. Bending down he traced his tongue along the seam of my lips, asking for entrance. Granting it, I massage his with mine. We kissed for a while then things got a little intense.

Eric was, is a great lover, so I am always excited when things get a little heated. I closed my eyes against the sensation that overwhelmed me. Eric's hands were every where. It was as if he suddenly had six arms, all making sure none of my skin went untouched. My ribs were still sore, so when he caressed it, I flinched. He pulled away, looking up at me with concern.

"What is it Lover?" he reached up and cupped my face with his hand, then kissed me gently.

"Nothing, my ribs are still sore." Still starring at me he nodded, then lifted me up a little and flipped ups over so that I was on my back, and he was above me.

"Do you want me to stop?" I could tell he didn't want to but for me he would.

"No, I'll be fine." I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Let me take care of everything." He slid his hands down my leg, finding the hem of my nightgown. Lifting it up, his fingers brush from my thigh to just under my breast, and then he pulled it fully off. Eric must have taken off his shirt shoes before he laid me down on top of him, because now he was in only jeans and a muscle shirt. He unsnapped my bra to release my breast then took one into his mouth. I grabbed a fistful of sheet and moaned, arching against his gifted tongue. His fangs had surfaced and I felt the sharpness of them on my now sensitive skin, the pain adding to the pleasure. I ran my hand down his spine, and pulled his muscle shirt over his head. I explored the firm muscles of his back, and felt them contract under his cool marbled skin. Moving to the other nipple, I felt his hair tickle my chest. I slipped my hand into his waistband and felt him already hard and ready.

He kissed me gently along my ribs and stomach, seeing my white cotton panties, Eric groaned loving the contrast of the white against my tan skin. He pulled them down with his teeth; a shutter of anticipation ran through my body. Eric parted my knees and lowered his head.

A knock sounded at the door, and I could hear my brother Jason yell "Sookie!"

We looked at each other through my leg, Eric growled in frustration. I was pretty pissed off my self; we were practically seconds away from total bliss.

"We could ignore him." I said in a whisper.

Eric raised his eye brow and said, "Yes, that would be best." Ending the comment with a smirk, Eric dipped his head again.

"Sook. You in there? I see the lights on." I could hear him say, "Where are those keys?" I dropped my head back on the pillow and sighed.

"I am going to make you an only child." Eric said hearing what Jason had just said. He muttered something I couldn't hear, grabbed his shirt and went into the bathroom. I rushed to get my robe before I went to get the door.

Yanking open the door, if looks could kill Jason wouldn't be standing there with a look of innocence.

"What? I was going to use the key if you were sleeping." He had no idea what he just interrupted, so I couldn't actually tell him the reason I wasn't happy.

"What is it, Jason. Its one in the morning." I wiped my eyes, imitating that I had just woken up.

"What do I want? Why do I have hear from someone else that you've been kidnapped?" _Bill_. I thought. He was the only one who knew what happened, and also know who Jason was.

"Well first off, it's none of your business. It was my problem, and I didn't want to bring you into it. Second it was late and I was going to tell you in the morning." I was getting tired of explain my self, what I do on my spare time is no ones business.

"You have been getting into a lot of trouble because of those vampires, Sook."

"Oh yeah, well at least I didn't get married to a stuck up, cheating, Were-panther, who was then killed by my best friend, who in turn was gay and fell in love with me. Then to top it off was bitten by another Were-panther who, was in love with my late wife, got jealous and turned me into this half man, half panther hybrid. Yeah, vampires are so much dangerous than anything out there in a world you don't even know exists". I in hailed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I am 28 years old and I've made my choice and yes I have gotten into something that got me hurt, and I have regretted them. But in the end of everything, because of those things, I ended up meeting some cool people, and I am reasonably happy."

"I'm sorry Sookie. I know you're an adult and can make you own decisions, but you are still my baby sister. I should have been the first person you called when you got back. I know that I have been selfish in the past, but I am trying." He was right, things haven't been good for Jason in a while, and maybe I should have called. Now I regret everything I said to him, with Claudine in the Summerland's (in the real world that means she's dead) and Niall can't visit any more because the portal is closed. Jason is the only family I have left that I can talk to. Hunter, my Cousin Hadley's son, is telepathic like me but I can't tell him about Were-tigers being jealous, kidnapping me, he's only five.

I grab Jason in a hug. "I'm sorry, Jason. It's been a long night. I should have called you. I'm so used to protecting you from what happens in the supernatural world, that I forget your apart of it now." Eric came out, dressed and went into the kitchen and got a TrueBlood.

"How about I'll come over tomorrow for lunch, and you can catch me up on what I have missed. I want you to be able to talk to me, Sook. I can help now."

"Okay Jason, just call before you com." He gave me a quick hug and a pat on the head, before he left with a wave. I heard the ding go off fir the microwave, a few second later Eric was behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist; his hand stroked my stomach, while I stared at the front door.

"I guess it would be bad if I made you an only child no." he said lifting his left hand to take a sip of his TrueBlood.

I lean my head back against his shoulder and put my hand over the one that was stroking my stomach.

I sighed "Yeah, I think I'm going to keep him around."

* * *

**I am moving so its taking longer than I planned to write a new chapter. If you have any suggestions, please write a review or a message. Thanks for the reviews and keep a look out for the next chapter.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**These characters do not belong to me; the genius of this great novel belongs to Charlaine Harris. Check out the next book to the Southern Vampire Mysteries "Dead Reckoning" it coms out in May.**_

_**Sorry for the long delay had serious writers block.**_

_**Recap of chapters 1-6: Eric wanted to talk to Sookie about the terms of there marriage. (Some intense lemony scenes after that) It entitles some similar things that would go on with a human marriage with the exception of Sookie running Area5 if Eric weren't around. Eric also said that when Sookie dies that he would meet his final death, unless of course Sookie decides to become a vampire. Eric and Sookie also find out that they can hear each other's thoughts. Although Sookie hear Eric first, the revelation that Sookie kept it a secret from Eric didn't go over so well. After Sookie's shift at Merlott's she goes and visit's Bill, to make sure he was all right and they end up getting into a fight, so on Sookie's way back home she gets kidnapped by the tiger who can't take a hint, Quinn. Eric also wanted to talk to Sookie about why he hadn't come to rescue Sookie when she was being tortured by **____**Loch**__** & Neave, when he heard Sookie's voice in his mind. They communicated telepathically in order to save her from Quinn. Quinn only wanted work things out with Sookie. When she told him that she and Eric were married, he attacked her but Eric fought him off. When everything was finally over Eric flew Sookie back to her house. Things were about intense when Jason arrived at Sookie's house demanding what was going on. **_

_**And that's basically a rough draft of what is in chapters 1-6. Enjoy the new chapter!**_

Sookie POV

After finishing what Jason interrupted, Eric headed back to Shreveport. He told me we still had more to discuss. Getting my clothes ready for the day a head, I thought over what he could possibly want to talk about. I stripped off my nightclothes and put them in to the hamper behind the door. I walked to the bathroom, looked at myself in the tall mirror and saw that the bite marks and cuts I got from being tortured by thing one and two, were healing up pretty nicely. You can tell the color difference from new healing skin. I slapped myself on the forehead like those V8 commercials.

"Of course, how could I forget," I said aloud. I had asked Eric why he hadn't been the one to rescue me. He said he'd explain and with every thing that has happened I completely forgot. Now that I think about it, I'm still pissed at him. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. The slight contact with my beast sent a shutter through my body, which reminded me of last night. "I guess…I could forgive him, I bet it was something important." I convinced myself that only something really important or he was held back from coming.

Once I finished taking a shower and got dressed, I went into the kitchen to make myself coffee. I noticed the Amelia had already done that for me, I sent a silent thank you and made my self a cup.

I heard a knock at the door right when I was taking the biscuits out of the oven. I put them on the mat covered counter, and then looked up to see that Jason was at the door. I nodded toward the door handle to let him know that it was unlocked and walked towards the fridge.

"Hey, Sook," he said, sounding in a good mood. He must have spent the night with his new girlfriend Michele. I think Michele might be exactly what Jason needs. Michele always speaks her mind and will call Jason out on any of his shit. I like that most about her.

"Hey Jase, how do you want your eggs?" I started scrambling two eggs for myself and pulled out a plate to put them on. All ready at the table Jason popped a piece of bacon into his mouth before answering.

"Scramble's fine, thanks," he walked over to the cabinet to get himself a cup and filled it with coffee for himself then refilled mine before sitting back down at the table.

Handing Jason his plate of eggs, I sit down and grab a biscuit and sausage links to add to the eggs that was already on my plate.

"So," after taking a bite of sausage "what happened?"

I took a deep breath and started the story from after I left work yesterday. I told Jason I went to Bill's house to check up on him and made sure he was all right.

"Sook, don't you think its cruel to keep seeing vampire Bill knowing he's still in love with you," he continued after taking a sip of his coffee. "If I was him I'd tell you not to come by too. How's he suppose to get over you when you keep on showing up." Jason had a point, but I wasn't going to tell him that he might get a big head and think he's this great relationship guru. Although Jason has been in more relationships then I have, so maybe he was on to something. I guess you could see it as me flaunting myself at Bill, showing him something he no longer has. But he was willing to die for me during the faerie war, even saved me from being killed, the least I could do was check up on him.

" I guess, I could see you reasoning," I continued the story when Quinn kidnapped me, all the drama in between, until the point when Eric came to the rescue. I didn't add the part about Eric and I reading each other's thoughts, so I told him he followed my sent.

"Eric called in Pam and some other vampire to take Quinn away, then he flew us here."

"Eric got a private plane or something. I thought you said you were just outside of Bon Temps," he looked confused, tried to reason why we would fly when we were so close to home anyway.

I chuckled "No. Eric can fly. That's his vampire superpower," I tried to remember the ride but I passed out during most of it.

"Nice. No wonder you chose him over Bill," I started to say that Bill lied to me our whole relationship, and I couldn't trust him anymore. I looked over at the microwave and saw that if I wanted to get these errands done I better do them now. Just as I was about to say this to Jason, he told me he was headed out to see Catfish about his job with the road crew.

After talking to Jason, I realized it took a huge weight off my shoulders to have someone to share all of this with. Even though I talk to Eric about everything, it was good to have someone else to share my troubles with. I can only tell Amelia so much with out getting her involved in my problems. Especially with Try gone. Tray Dawson was Amelia's Ex-Boyfriend, a friend and werewolf. Unfortunately he was poisoned by a faerie, and then stabbed to death by another.

My errands consist of cleaning the kitchen, laundry, dropping my books off at the library, and going to the bank to deposit my check. I still had all that money I finally got from Sophie-Anne; it was a relief to know I had that money in case of household or medical problems. I was headed out the door to go to the library, bank and, with the small list of things that I knew I needed, to the grocery store. I breathed in the fresh beginning of spring air and did a little "I'm happy I'm alive" hop down the stairs. I looked over and saw that Bill had brought Eric's Mercedes to my house some time last night. Walking towards the car, I saw with my peripheral vision that someone was walking in the woods. I almost made a rookie mistake and went in after them. Once I realized the person in the woods was looking back at me, and just so happen to look like Jason I stopped. This person didn't have Jason brain so it could only be one person. I gasped the whispered,

"Dermot," I blindly started to reach for the handle to the car door. Keeping my eyes directly on him I eased closer to the car.

In a matter of seconds, while I was trying to open the door and hop inside, Dermot was coming fast towards me with his hand out.

"Wait, I will not harm you. Please don't fear me." That was a weird statement considering the fact that he looked like a crazy person ready to strike. As soon as his hand grabbed my forearm I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or settings the genius goes to Charlaine Harris. So excited for her next book "Dead Reckoning", that comes out in May._

_If you find yourself reading this chapter and have no Idea what's going on, I suggest that you read the last 7 chapters or if you really don't feel like it there is a recap in chapter 7. No lemons in this one, sorry maybe next time  
_

_Please review all comments are welcome, even if you hate it and think I should never write again.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

Dermot let go quickly and stepped back. In a calm tone he said,

"I'm not trying to hurt you, I just wanted to meet you. You can trust me. I am the one who told your brother about the friend who killed his wife. I mean you no harm," he just stood there looking at me, willing me to believe him. Now that I had time to think he did have a point, he called Mel a killer and even though he had the opportunity to kill Jason he didn't.

_Okay Stackhouse, if he wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. _I put one finger in the air as a sign for him to give me a minute. Collecting my breath and thoughts, I was thinking about what were the odds that he was here to kill me and this was all a scam. I pretty much had a fifty-fifty chance of survival.

"Okay, your not here to kill me so… you what, just wanted to stop by. Say 'hey, I'm your great uncle Dermot. I was against my father Niall in the faerie war, but I think we should spend some family time together.'" It might have been a little on the sarcastic side but hey, I felt I deserved to a little sarcastic.

He looked ashamed and amused at the same time.

"As you humans say 'You hit the nail on the head'. Although in my defense, I was lied to by Brendan and didn't trust in my father's love for me. Brendan said that Niall was ashamed of me and was going to banish me from Fae." He continued as my heart rate slowed to a steady pace.

"Loch and Neave the faeries who kidnapped you, also killed my twin brother, your grandfather. Did you know that?" I nodded letting him know that I was aware of the fact.

"When I found out he was dead, Brendan told me that my father was the one that had him killed. I was so outraged, that I pledged my alliance with him. I wasn't thinking straight and I regret it." It was possible for something like that to happen. If someone killed Jason and then later I heard from someone that Eric had been the one responsible, I'd be pretty pissed enough to make Eric's dead life as miserable as possible. Jason is all I have left, besides my Fae family and Hunter.

Dermot stepped closer, "I am sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. Once I found out the truth I set out to try and right the wrong. But I had already built up a bad reputation that I have now. So I knew that it would be unlikely for the faeries to believe that I have changed, and thought it was a setup." "I thought that I'd watch over your brother, because we look so much alike and he could be mistaken for me. I really am sorry that I frightened you."

By the end of Dermot's explanation, everything made logical sense. I had a feeling there was more to the story that he wasn't telling, but maybe it was none of my business. I do know that Dermot was telling the truth; even if I can't read faerie minds I can read facial expression and movements. I was convince that he was here as a sign of peace and I was no longer afraid that he'd kill me.

"Okay, well that makes sense, but then why be all creepy and stalker-ish and lurk in my woods." _Kudos to you Stackhouse good question_, sometimes they don't come around to till after wards.

"I didn't know how to approach you. I saw you kill one of Brendan's followers, Murray and I didn't want that to happen to me."

"Just a tip. Lurking in someone's woods is a fast way for something, like what happened to Murray, to happen to you." I looked down at my watch and noticed that, if I wanted to get my errands done before they closed I should head out now.

"Uh, well I'd love to stay here and chat but I have errands I have to do. How about you come by next week this day, and we'll catch up. I'll even invite Jason, okay." At least if something goes wrong I'll have Jason by my side.

"That sounds great, I'd love that," he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You love Niall very much" he said it like he knew what I was feeling.

"Yes I did, do. I'm sorry the gate had to be closed though, made the war unnecessary."Dermot was gone after that and I remembered Niall's last words "the vampire loves you very much"

The rest of the day, I was so distracted by Dermot's visit that my body ran on auto Sookie. I got most of the things done on my list but as soon as I got home I remembered I forgot to stop at the store, so I made a U-turn in my drive way and went to the nearest convince store to get the necessities. The rest I decided I could get on my next day off.

I drove up my drive way once again and saw that Amelia was home. I also noticed a U-Haul truck parked in the front lawn. I wondered if it was there before, and decided I'd find out soon enough. I parked in my usual spot, while I was walking up to the kitchen entrance I tried to think of why Amelia was leaving. I knew she was having a hard time dealing with Tray's death, and she did say she wasn't going to stay forever. I knew this day would come I just hadn't planned on it being today. A day of surprises I guess.

"Hey Amelia," I called after closing the screen door.

"Hey Sookie, I'll be right down" I walked into the living room and saw a couple of suit cases at the bottom of the stairs.

This is it, _today is the day_ I thought to myself. For some reason I pictured this day a little different, there would have been at least a few weeks' notice. In those few weeks Amelia and I would spend are days crying and reminiscing of old times when she turned Bob into a cat. We'd grieve for Tray again. Then on the final day when she had to leave, I'd stand at the door until her car disappeared into the distance.

Now, I feel a little relieved. Maybe Amelia's leaving will help her move on with her life. New Orleans has been getting some tourist after Katrina hit, so she back to her coven and do whatever she had been doing before. Although she did have to be punished for turning Bob into a cat and now was a good time as any to get it over with.

Amelia came down the steps with her laptop case and hair stuff. She looked up at me after placing her things on her suit case.

"Sookie-",

"It's okay Amelia," I interrupted "I know you have to leave." I moved in for a hug and she accepted it.

"It's just," she sniffled "with Tray gone, and I got a call from Olivia the other day. She said the shop was open and that the coven has come up with a punishment for what happened with Bob. It just seemed like the perfect time to go, you know." We stood there hugging and she cried for a while before I answered.

"I understand. Trust me, if I could I would leave if I had somewhere to go." But with the marriage to Eric and Jason being here, how could I leave? Do I think it would be good to not live in a place where every other month I am endangered? Of course it would be great. Going somewhere where no one knew who I was. Now that I think about it, maybe Georgia, it's kind of close to Jason and it has nice weather, the land of peaches as Grand called it. _Hmm, but I would miss Eric too much._

"Oh Sookie, if you ever need to get away, you could always stay with me. Hadley's apartment will be free." True, but if I was running from somebody they would know about Amelia and come after her.

"I'll keep that in mind." I stepped back from the hug, "Do you need any help getting stuff into your truck.

She shook her head "No, this is the last of it. The rest I will probably get later." After more hugs and promises to call Amelia left. Just like my vision. I watched the U-Haul truck vanish into the horizon; except for the tears it was exactly how I imagined it.

* * *

_Please R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; the genius goes to Charlaine Harris.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Eric POV_

I was sitting in my office discussing something important with Victor. He had arrived to Fangtasia just hours before, asking me about financial matters that I thought could have waited until some other time. The phone began to ring and I hear Bill's frantic voice on the on the other side.

"They have taken her-"He didn't have to finish the sentence I already knew. I tried to use the bond to communicate with her.

"Sookie? Sookie if you can hear me, tell me that you are okay." All I felt was a emptiness that I wish to never feel again.

"Eric I am going to track her by her sent, I will keep you updated," I stood up, clenching the phone in my hand, ready to tell Bill that I will be the one to track my lover and he could-

"Is there something wrong, Eric?" The tone of voice Victor used was one of impatience.

"Okay. Do what you can. Here is Niall's number call him and tell him what has happened." I recite Niall's number and hang up.

"Victor, Sookie is in trouble and I must go, can we re-schedule this for another ti-," Victor shook his head.

"No, Felipe wants this information as soon as possible. I am sure Bill has the ability to find Sookie and bring her to safety." his voice seemed to disappear, as did my office. Everything went black except for a small light shining on a figure in the distance. I wait for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness to see and stepped closer to get a better look.

As I got closer, I see golden hair lay tangled on the ground with splattered blood on it. I then realized the figure was that of a woman, who smelled of sweat and blood. I felt my fangs descend from my gums, when I took in her scent. _Sookie_, the voice whispered in my mind. I started forward trying to get to her. As I got closer she kept getting further away. I tried to scream her name but nothing seem to come out. I look around and notice the black nothingness started to turn in to an old stone hallway. Still running towards Sookie, I see someone step from the shadows and kneel in front of her.

"Get the fuck away from her she is mine!" I try to yell at the newcomer. He stepped into the light that was shining on Sookie and I am able to see his face. _Bill_. He pushes her hair away from her face and begins to lick the blood from her. Furious, I leap in the air and try to fly to her but I can't. I try again and still nothing. I give up and put on a burst of vampire speed and try to get to her before Bill gave her his blood. Still the closer I got the further she did.

Bill bit down on his wrist and fed it to her. The more she drank the weaker I became. Soon I was crumpled on the ground just inches from her, saying her name.

Sookie stirred and looked up at Bill. A small smile appeared on her face, and Bill leaned in to give her a kiss. She accepted is as if they have been lovers for centuries. As if her love for me never existed. The emptiness I felt before was gone and was replace by the worse feeling I have felt in all of my undead life. Blood tears ran down my face as I try to reach for her, but even with inches away I still could not reach her. Bill scooped her up.

"I love you Sookie,"

"I love you too Bill." With those final words I burst into flames.

* * *

At dusk I rise with a sense of dread. I haven't had a dream since I was turned. Yet here I am, remembering Bill kissing my lover. I growl and get up from my bed. Why all of the sudden am I having dreams. I know humans tend to think that dreams have special meanings. Maybe this is telling me that the talk I had dreaded to have with Sookie needed to happen sooner rather than later. I walk into the bathroom and start the shower. I don't need to take one because vampires don't produce sweat, but I like the feeling the hot water feels against my skin. With the day dream I just had I really need one.

I had just gotten dressed when I sensed Sookie's sadness. I had just opened the door to leave the house when I stared straight into purple eyes.

* * *

_**Shorter than I intended but i was having a little writes block when it came to whats next for Sookie. Then this scenario. Please review tell me what you think of this addition. Also if you have any thing you wish to see in the future chapters PM me or add to the review. All comments are welcome.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**From your reviews I can tell how much you guys love Quinn. Hahaha! I think you will be surprise with this chapter and I also hope that you like it.**

**A/N: I really want to be a beta reader, so if you have any stories that you are working on and want someone to read I'd be glad to help. If I really didn't like being a photographer an editor would be my second job choice.**

**A/N2: This is the 1****st**** anniversary of "As My Bonded"! A year ago I found , I intended to write a story of my own but I didn't realize that anyone would read it. Thank you to all my readers, I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. You guys push me to write and that is the motivation I need to continue this story. Thanks again!**

Chapter 10

Eric POV

I look down from those purple eyes towards the broad nose. I don't see what Sookie saw in Quinn. He isn't that attractive. Luckily my wife has seen the error of her ways and has chosen some one suited to her taste. I look back up at Quinn's face and see the shock and lifelessness in it.

"I took care of your cat problem, my dear friend," Victor said as he pushed into my house. He was holding up Quinn's decapitated head at my eye level. I knew this wouldn't end well, because Victor never did anything just to help someone. He had other motives and I only wish that I didn't have to deal with it now.

"I heard Quinn came into your area again without permission. I also heard he had the audacity to kidnap your human," he looked amused, his eyes betraying his words of disgust.

"Yes, he did I had planned on doing something about it as soon as I had a chance. Sookie didn't want him dead, although it's what he deserves." I saw in my wife's eyes the hurt that Quinn had caused her. Even though she never wanted to see the cat again she didn't want him dead.

"Yes, well now it is done. Since I took this pest off your hands, maybe you could do me a small favor," he continued after throwing Quinn's head into the garbage "Felipe requests Sookie's help on a small manner." I was about to tell him to fuck off but he put up his hand to stop me.

"I know she saved his life blah blah blah. My favor is for you to persuade her into doing it. I figure I killed Quinn so you and your human can be together with no worry of him trying to contact her again. I only ask you, my dear friend, to ask her and if she says no persuade her otherwise,"

I already knew what my lover would say. With the sadness I felt from her moments before, I know she will not be up for it.

"I can ask her. I will try to persuade her, but what if my efforts don't work and she still won't do it?" I can think of several ways to "persuade" Sookie to do whatever I want. I try to hide the wicked smile that threatened to pull at my lips.

_Sookie __min älska__is everything alright? _I wait for an answer while Victor continues to bullshit.

"Are your skills in persuasion lacking Northman? I had heard rumors that you were what these human females say 'Sex on a stick and will make your bones turn into mush' is that not true for your human?"

"No complaints so far. Victor how about you? Do females talk about you when you are done with them or do they even live long enough to tell the tale?" I have also heard some stories that I wish to not recall about Victor and a few showgirls who have gone missing.

_Yes, Eric. Everything is fine. Can you come over later?_

Victor's eyes narrow showing his annoyance. "Just do it Northman, or there will be consequences!" I stepped towards him.

"What consequences Victor? You killed Quinn not I and I have not asked you to do so! So take your threats and shove them so far up your _åsna_ that it will come out your mouth!" A low growl came from somewhere deep inside that I hadn't felt since Quinn took Sookie. We were standing so close that I could smell the blood linger on his breath from whomever he fed on before coming to harass me.

_Of course, I was on my way when something came up. I will be there as soon as it's done_

"Now, I have to go. I must ask you to take the cats head out of my trash and leave. I have other business I must see too." I walked towards the door and looked back at him still scowling. If you so much as utter another threat to me or my wife you won't have to worry about making another one. I will see to your final death," I open the door "and that's a promise" with the last word I slammed the door.

Sookie POV

Usually I would ball my eyes out as soon as Amelia stepped over the threshold. I guess I have done my fair share of crying that something like this does not recall tears at all. I will miss having Amelia here, but I need my space. You can only live with someone long enough to realize that you like your privacy above having someone breath down your back. Amelia was good in the sense that she did give your space as well as likes her own.

I put away the groceries then walked in my room to put away the latest mystery novel I got from the library on my night stand. I like the author James Patterson, he did this commercial promoting his book saying "If you don't read this book, I am going to kill Alex Cross" or something of that nature. After that I made sure I read all of his books, I don't want anyone dying because I didn't give the book a chance.

_Sookie __min älska__is everything alright?_

"Who the-," I cut my self off realizing Eric was talking to be telepathically. "Oh yeah I almost forgot Eric could do that." It really has been a long day. Eric taught me some Swedish so I know that "_min __älska_" means "my lover".

_Yes, Eric. Everything is fine. Can you come over later?_

Our bond is getting stronger because I feel a mix of emotions coming through from him. The foremost of what I felt was anger and something a little more.

_Of course, I was on my way when something came up. I will be there as soon as it's done._

I wanted to ask when what is done but, I figured: one it's none of my business, and two it has to do with Fangtasia or Vamp stuff that I am unqualified to help with. I went into the fridge and took out a True blood and put into the microwave. I stood at the microwave waiting for it to tell me when the blood was done, when my stomach started to grumble. I went back to the fringe and took out some chicken that Amelia made the day before. I also pulled out some mayo, lettuce, tomato and some cheese. While I was assembling a chicken sandwich the microwave went off telling me that it was done. I took out the blood, shook it, set it on the table and went back to work. By the time everything was done I felt Eric getting closer. I scarfed down the sandwich, without killing myself, and washed it down with some lemonade. Just before Eric got to the house, I had washed my hands and brushed my hair just in time to see Eric sitting on my couch.

My smile brightened and I ran to him. He smiled back and when I hopped into his lap he wrapped his arms around me.

"Missed me lover," he said with a chuckle. Nuzzling his neck I try to get as close to him as possible.

"You know I did," and I kissed like I haven't seen him months.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: These settings and charters do not belong to me…etc.

A/N sorry for posting a new chapter so many months afterwards, crazy few months then I decided I wanted to start another story called "Bad Boys Who Want Love". Take my advice do one story at a time. Okay recap of Chapter 10. Quinn's dead. Victor did it and he wants a favor. Amelia's gone. Sookie had a chicken sandwich. Eric is making out with Sookie on the couch. That's pretty much it.

I am going to try my hardest not to have any errors. It's so hard to find a beta reader who gets back to you within a few weeks rather than months so bare with me.

Chapter11

**Eric POV**

Kissing Sookie is almost as good as when I'm inside her and she starts to clench around me. Moaning in my arms I wrap her legs around mind so I can get closer to the apex between her thighs and feel the warmth that awaits my hand. Or mouth. Or the very thing that has been straining in my pants since I smelled her a mile away from this house.

Our bond is getting so much stronger. The next thing we know we'll be as one, connected mind body and my not so attached soul. Thinking about being one with my wife brought me back to why I wanted to see her in the first place. "The Talk". Pulling back a little, I give my wife a few more little kisses to tie us over for a while.

"Eric," she whined. Trying to get closer the further I pulled back. Hmm that sounds a bit familiar. Cupping her cheeks I give one last gentle kiss on her nose before pulling back and giving her a serious look.

"Yes min kärlek," Sookie looked back at me curiously. I could feel her pushing in my mind to find out what was wrong, but I have been learning to block my thoughts to her. There are somethings that my wife shouldn't know.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop kissing me?" Running her fingertips from temple to jaw while she said this. Was she trying to sooth me?

"No vackra, I just thought you'd like to have the talk we've been putting off for months... but if you wish to just let it go then I can take you to bed right now," Scrambling off my lap with a quick motion before the words even left my lips, Sookie moved so that she could face me. I did the same and we sat there for a few seconds in silence while I tried to figure out how to start.

"Okay. The night you went missing is a night we both will never forget. Although I think that night we became a little closer. I realized my feelings for you had grown stronger, and you probably realized it to. You even said that you wished that I had come for you rather than Bill.

On this night Victor had come to me to talk about the financials of fantasia. He said that it was really important and that Felipe wished to have it that same night. "

"Well, that explains what you were doing before I was kidnapped, not why you couldn't come save me." She looked out the window for awhile before saying, "It's okay, you know. If you don't want to tell me about it. I realize that whatever happened must have been extremely important for you not to show up. The fact of the matter is that you showed up later and fought with Niall in the end. I forgive you."

Just like that. Forgiven. She was too good for me, not that I'd let her know this. I am to stubborn and possessive to let her go.

"I don't deserve you," It just slipped out. Even after I just said to myself that I would not let her know her value to me, wham, it just spilled out. I grab her hands and kiss them both before putting them back on her lap. "For you to forgive me just like that. Now because you don't want to know, I must tell you."

"At the moment you were unconscious, that's when I knew something was wrong. I felt this weird emptiness, like a part of me was taken away, if that makes any sense. That's when I got the call from Bill. He was so frantic on the phone saying that two faeries had taken you. As soon as the words "Sookie was taken" I went into attack mode. I have this vague suspicion that Victor has been in contact with Brendan, that he was working with him in sort of way. Or he overheard what Bill said. Anyway the next thing I knew a silver mesh net was thrown over me by one of Victor's human companions. I could barely hear him telling me the "reasons" why he had to bind me; I couldn't hear anything with the roaring in my ears."

"_I will not let you sacrifice yourself for a human sheriff; this is for your own good." _

"Then the torture started. So much pain, I was tempted to end it by pulling all of my strength together to free myself and ripping Victors head off not caring about the consequences. I wanted to come to find you. Luckily Pam was close by and called Felipe and told him what was going on with Victor. By the time Bill rescued you, Victor had orders to let me go and for him to go back to Vegas."

"Honestly, I hadn't even considered Victor as a possible person to stand in the way of you saving me. I mean sure he's an evil son of a bucket of bacon, but what am I to him, no one. Really what does Felipe see him anyway he's nothing but trouble, a thorn in everyone's spine. The bastard!" She yelled at no one in particular. She was furious; I could feel it through the bond. Furious that Victor could do such a thing to an innocent woman, a person who had nothing to do with him. Furious for him, the fact that victor had the balls to take on a vampire like him and get away with it. Lastly, furious that she couldn't do nothing about it. Her mind worked fast thought many thoughts and emotions but the one in the foreground was anger for him

I scooped her up into my lap and hugged her to my chest. The love of my life, this was the one I have suffered all these years of loneliness for. The one I was destined to be with. My wife. Sookie.

**Sookie POV**

This story proves what I already knew to be true. One; I love my husband and would do almost anything to protect him. Two; Victor can't be trusted to walk the earth and has to be taken out.

* * *

Please Leave A Review


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If you have been reading my story you already know none of the characters and settings are mine.**

_**A/N Sorry again guys. Apparently I don't know how to multi-task. I was re-reading chapter 11 I saw some errors but not as many as I thought there would be, so that's good. Will still keep trying to find a beta reader, but with my school schedule, won't be writing as often as I would want.**_

**Recap: Eric finally told Sookie why he wasn't able to save Sookie from the faeries. Sookie wants Victors head on a stick, preferably sooner than later.**

**Chapter 12**

**Sookie POV**

_Something needs to be done._ After weeks of trying to plan Victor's demise, not letting Eric in on the plan, I'd basically come up with squat. I'm only human for Christ sake, with a hint of fairy, what could I really do.

Pacing back and forth, wearing out the rubber soles on my Nike's. I tried to run through every scenario I could think of that would end up in success.

_I'm pretty smart; I could find out where his day bed is and attack then. Sure it's a little cowardly but desperate times call for desperate measures. Then again, he's more than likely thought that someone would try to attack him while he slept. What if he's set a trap? Has an army guarding him all day?_ Still pacing I stop to tap my foot a few times before I look up at the clock. Time for work; I had already gotten ready when my mind started reeling again, plotting and scheming. Giving myself one last check in the mirror, I grab my bag from the kitchen table. Rushing out the door I hadn't realized someone was outside until I slammed right into them.

After gaining my balance with a little help from whoever has their hands on my shoulder, I realize just whose hands they were. It was as if he were the one with telepathy instead of me.

"Hello, Sookie" great just the man I didn't want to see. Shrugging his hands off my shoulders, I stood straighter and raised my chin.

"Victor, how good to see you. I was just on my way out, is there something I can help you with. Eric isn't with me at the moment." He was smiling at her, actually smiling. Like he hasn't ruined just about everyone's life he's come in contact with. The prick.

"I know Northman isn't with you. I am here on a personal matter. I can walk you to your car while we talk if you want." _I just bet you would _I said to myself.

"Actually, I just remembered I forgot my cell phone. Not used to having it with me all the time, but Eric insists that I do. So…" I looked at him for a few seconds hoping he got the hint. He did.

"Right. I wanted to ask you if Eric had talked to you about Felipe's request."

"Nope, he hasn't mentioned it. Even if I did probably would have declined anyway. I can't just go gallivanting around the country when ever Kings and Queens need me." You do one little thing, like save someone's life and they expect you to be there servant.

"Eric mentioned that you would say something of that nature," _smart man_ I said to myself "but the King needs you. He is even willing to owe you a favor in return" he sounded disgusted about that last part. Hmm, a favor form the King, the boss man, the one who could do just about anything to Victor and no one would even blink. That had some value.

"Okay. Not, okay I'll do him this favor but, okay I'll think it over and get back to him. Is there a way that I can contact him that isn't through you?" because I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, you sneaky beast.

"You don't trust me to give him the news," he tsked "that hurts Sookie, I thought we were friends." He said with a smile.

"Really, what gave you that impression? Was it my southern charm?" I tiled my head to the side, trying my hardest to seem innocent. He frowned then. Didn't like my sassy sarcasm did he.

"Here's his card don't be _too_ long, he doesn't like to wait. He's already waited long enough and was thinking of punishing your husband, luckily I stepped in and convinced him otherwise."

"Luckily" I said with no emotion. "I will think it over tonight and get back to him tomorrow evening, if that isn't _too_ late. Look I even gave you something to tell him so he wouldn't be disappointed in you." And the sarcasm keeps pilling up. "Goodnight, Victor" I turned to go back in the house, closed my back door, locked it and headed to my room to get my cell.

'Need to talk. Come over later. 3 U Sookie' I was getting used to this texting thing. Called Sam to let him know I would be a little late I walked out my front door.

Eric POV

'Need to talk. Come over later. 3 U Sookie' I had just read the text I got from my wife when I felt the shift in the atmosphere. Victor. Was this a coincidence? Did Victor visit Sookie tonight, and now she wanted to see me to tell me what rude thing he'd done to her.

I was getting fed up with Victor. There is only so much I can take before I end up doing something I _won't_ regret. I know that Sookie was unhappy with Victor as well. When I finally told her what happened on the night she was taken, I remembered hearing her last thought.

"_Victor can't be trusted to walk the earth and has to be taken out." _Such intense, anger filled words that were thought by his bonded. It sounded official, like she would not rest until it was carried out. It made me shiver just thinking about it.

No knock sounded at his door, just enough force to blow papers almost off my desk when he just walked in. Looking up at Victor's face, I wondered when Victor wasn't scowling and foaming at the mouth. Then another thought occurred to me, if he just came from Sookie's house that means Sookie is the one to anger him enough to have him red in the face. He must have just recently fed. Otherwise he wouldn't look like he was about to explode with anger.

"Northman!" his eyes looked they were about to pop from his skull. I silently laughed to myself. That would be a sight to see.

"Victor" I said in the calmest voice.

"Did you not explain to your wife about Felipe's request?" he looked to be calming down. Not one to show too much emotion.

"No I did not. I didn't want to upset her. With the news of Quinn's death and her friend Amelia leaving, she's been having a hard couple of weeks." Plus she was planning on having you assassinated that takes a lot out of a person.

"She didn't love the tiger, why should she care. If anything she should be welcoming me with open arms and maybe blood for doing her a favor." Mumbling under his breath about ungrateful humans, he straightened his self up and added "No worries, I have taken it upon myself to let her know and she has agreed. I didn't need you after all. You're practically useless."

"Did she? I doubt that but I'm seeing her later on, so I'll convince her otherwise,"

"You'd go against the Kings orders," he hissed.

"I didn't say that. I know my wife, once she sets he mind to it nothing can steer her away from a goal," like your death "so if this is what Sookie really wants to do then even I can't stop her." Not that I wouldn't try. But that is what I love most about my wife.

Her determination.


End file.
